Nein! My Gummy Worms! A Tokio Hotel Fanfic
by 22HeartzGirlz
Summary: TH meets TH......CAUTION: Hilarity, sleep deprivation, gummy worm fights, and a fondness for turtles will ensue! Rated T for language....Curse our wretched tongues! :P
1. Chapter 1

Only a few of the most recognized international bands were chosen to tour to multiple countries all over the world. And for the band, 22 Heartz, this was a dream come true. There was only one problem, they couldn't find a seat. A strawberry blonde, who goes by the name Izzy, is dressed in her normal attire: a neon green v-neck, paired with neon purple skinnies, and yellow converse. Izzy, being a more motherly figure than any of the four other girls, took charge and led the group to the back of the plane, in hopes for a seat. Izzy's identical twin sister, Shay, followed behind, dragging her carry-on bag behind her. She would not let it out of her sight, because it carried her favorite guitar. Dressed in dark skinny jeans, a red and black t-shirt, and knee high black converse, Shay hit yet another chair, trying to move her bag along. Embarressed, she tucked her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

Hoping to spark some trouble, Emily dressed in plain jeans and a teal v-neck, pushed Shay from behind, hoping to trip her, but in turn making Shay stop dead-cold in the middle of the aisle, causing Emily to run into her, and Emily's fraternal twin, Kaili, to run into her as well.

Shay, red-faced, yells, "DO THAT AGAIN, AND I'LL BREAK YOUR DRUMSTICKS!" Emily being over-protective of her drums sticks immediately reached for them blocking them from harms way. Kaili, who was impatiently waiting for them to continue moving, attempted to push them along. Attempted being the opperative word.

Laughing, Shay yells, "Haha, wow, your weak!" Kaili proceeds to place her hands on her hips to glare at Shay who accidently bit down, hard, on her lipring. Then it was Kaili's turn to laugh and Shay to glare. Izzy just burst into hysterical laughter at the two. They may all be best friends, but they each knew exactly how to get on each others nerves

Emily trapped in the middle, shouted, "Would you please move! Your holding up the line." Kaili took a second to fix the hippie-style headband on her head, smoothed her hair, and continued to walk.

As they walked through to the next cabin, Izzy stops to look for seats. Sure enough, a few open seats were in the back of the plane. Unfortuanately, all the window seats were taken, which all of them were looking forward to. Before they got on the plane, thats all they talked about. So they were a bit different than most people, they didn't mind. They enjoyed being different. Kaili, wearing her purple and black heart design t-shirt, faded blue jean shorts, peace necklace and neon pink converse, saw that they were guys, and being the girly-girl that she is, decided to check them out. Realization soon hit her, and she whisper-yelled to her friends, "Oh mein Gott! That's Tokio Hotel!"

Shay glanced over, then looked at Kaili. "Really! Thank you Captain Obvious!" she replied.

"They may be our favorite band, but we can't freak them out, okay?" Izzy asked, as if talking to kindergarteners. "Remember the plan??" she added.

Emily, although brunette, has her occasional "blonde" moments, asked, "You mean the one where we act like we don't know them??"

The group just stared at her until Kaili announced, "No the one where we jump on the seats and scream.... are you kidding me, even i figured that out."

"Was auch immer," Emily bit back, glaring.

Each girl had there own crush on each of the guys. Izzy loved Bill Kaulitz, Shay drooled over Tom Kaulitz, Bill's twin brother, Gustav Schäfer was Emily's idol, and despite the comments from her friends, Kaili adored Georg Listing. Izzy having one of her random spastic spurts, walked right up to Bill, asking, "Can I sit here?"

Bill, thinking she was hot, and also admiring her spunkiness, replied, "Ja, sure, why not." Gustav asked Emily to sit, and she began giggling, but excepted the seat. Kaili asked, but she didn't wait for a reply before she sat down next to Georg, giving her friends an exited smirk. They all laughed at her hyperness. Tom noticed Shay, and thinking she was cute, patted the seat next to him, silently asking her to sit down.

Suddenly feeling rebelious, Shay smirked, and simply said, "No." She moved to the seat behind him. She tried to place her bag in the overhead compartment, but was currently failing, miserably. Tom stood up, using his height advantage to help her put it in the bin.

Shay looked ready to tell him off, but instead just said, "Danke," and left it at that. She sat in her seat mumbling to herself.

Tom was eager to get something other than a rebellious attitude out of Shay, he asked, "So why are you guys flying to America?"

When Shay didn't answer, Izzy answered for her, "Well, we weren't gonna swim there, now were we??" The guys, mostly Bill, laughed at her witty answer.

Kaili continued for them. "Actually, we live in America, but we were here for..," the girls looked at Kaili hoping she she wouldn't tell them that we were chosen in the same compitition as them, then they would have known that we knew who they were.

Emily saved it by finishing for her. "We were on vacation." With that, the subject was dropped, and Emily pulled out her drumsticks, immediatily getting Gusti's attention, and they began a sure-to-be-lengthy disscusion about the drums. Kaili had started flirting with Georg, and Izzy and Bill talked to each other as if they had known each other since birth. Shay simply placed her headphones into her ears and blared her music, while Tom, confussed by her behavior, just stared. Izzy, noticing his confussion, just quietly whispered to Tom, "Don't worry, she just likes to play hard to get." Without looking away from Shay, Tom nodded. Bill and Izzy just resumed their conversations.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, updatez!! yayz!! K guys, I know they r short chapters, but there will be a lot of them! Please don't kill us!!!! *hides behind pillow* enjoy!**

Later on the plane ride, the girls, not yet totally used to the long hours, fell asleep listening to their ipods. Tom for some reason thought he had the brightest idea on the planet, and he really wanted to know more about Shay. What better way to do that then know what kind of music she listens to? He silently picked up her ipod and began scrolling through the songs. His eyes went wide, and quickly, but quietly told the other guys to check the other girl's ipods. What they found surprised each of the guys, and together they found a mixture of Evanescence, Flyleaf, Samy Deluxe, Nena, Fireflight, Kerli, and Tokio Hotel.

The boys were dumbfounded, looked to each other, and Georg announced, "Wow, these girls could be actresses!"

Shay, woken by Georg's carelessness, retorted, "One, do not wake me when I am sleeping. Two, we are in a band called 22 Heartz. Three, Izz and I are identical twins, and Kaili and Emily are fraternal twins. Four, DON'T WAKE ME WHEN I'M SLEEPING!" She grabbed her ipod from Tom's hands, and resumed sleeping. The boys began laughing, they had grown an attachment to them within the few hours that they've been together.

Bill, picked up on one thing she said though, and it kept him thinking. "22 Heartz? Where have I heard them before? It sounds to familiar... Maybe they are the tour with us, I mean, they are a band. Gusti?" Gusti was always the one who was prepared. He pulled out the tour sheet with band bios from his back pocket. He quickly skimmed through the page, when his eyes landed on the name.

"Oh, here it is," his German accent heavy in his voice, "do you want me to read the bio?" The boys just stared at him waiting. After realizing that what they were doing was waiting, he continued. "_22 Heartz- Four girls from Texas, United States_... well that makes sense as to why they had an odd accent, anyways....... _Four girls from Texas, United States of America, have joined together to create an internationally known girl band. The band includes identical twins, Shay and Izzy, and fraternal twins, Kaili and Emily. This is how the name was created. 'Two sets of two,' they say. Rock is what this band lives and breathes for_."

"_Their songs Behind My Mask, Unbroken Circle, and German Rockstar have each been recognized at multiple award shows worldwide. Congratulations, I Hate You has hit number one on the charts in the United States and is currently catching many European countries attention. Their manager, Rachel Rounsville states in an interview with MTV, 'The girls are such hard workers, except they will occasionally loose their focus and go ADHD on you. But the girls are amazing anyways.' Their punk, but sometimes mixed, appereance portrays the girls as girls you don't want to get in a fight with, but their attitudes defy them. They are all very hyper active, and they love to laugh and make jokes. They are very lively, and full of excitement. You never know what they'll say next_."

"_Overall, the International Rock Band Organization of the World is proud to say they are a part of their world tour_." Gustav finished with a breathless "woah," as did the other 3 boys. They looked at the girls in astonishment, amazed by what they have achieved, and in return they found themselves laughing as Shay started mumbling in her sleep. Something about throwing popcorn at people. They ended up laughing even harder when Emily began hysterically laughing while sleeping. Tom and Bill looked at each other and they each knew exactly what the other was thinking. Georg and Gustav, still totally confused by how they did that, asked what.

"We need to ask these girls out," both stated at the exact same time. They all nodded their heads in agreement, and resumed relaxing.

**Don't 4get 2 review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**yayz!! new chap!! enjoy, plz review!!**

It came time for the plane to land, and as much as the guys enjoyed seeing how cute the girls were when they were sleeping, they woke them up with ten minutes to spare so they could wake up enough to not be totally out of it. Izzy woke up the easiest, although she was a bit confused, she was always in the oddest moods in the morning. Kaili just started moaning reluctantly but got up anyways. Emily had to be shaken awake, God knows the child could sleep through anything. The three were up, but Shay remained sleeping. "Gosh, Shay! Do we have to do this everytime you fall asleep, seriously!" Emily yelled. Shay didn't move.

"Don't worry we know exactly how to wake her up." Izzy smirked. Kaili burst in to a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Izzy and Emily placed themselves on either side of Shay, and Kaili laughed even harder. The boys expressions changed from confusion to realization to enjoyment.

Emily and Izzy leaned in, glanced at each, took deep breaths, and yelled in perfect unision, "GET YOUR ASS UP, YOU LAZY BUM!" Shay rocketed foward.

Eyes wide open full of shock, Shay yells to the two standing there, "Holy Bejesus! Was zur Hölle! Heißt das war!" She then continued to storm off the plane, leaving the rest to follow in her tracks laughing.

The group of eight gathered in the airport lobby, waiting for their luggage. Shay had forgotten all about her "rude" awakening and was currently checking on her favorite to guitar, and to her relief, it was still intact. Tom was admiring the guitar, although he understood why she was so overprotective of it and was hesitant to let him touch it. Izzy and Bill had not stopped chatting since she awoke. Bill and Izzy stopped for a breath for one second while they grabbed their bags from the drop-off. Kaili and Georg were pretty much doing what Bill and Izzy were doing, but they were more focused on flirting. Emily and Gustav had brought out their drumsticks and starting banging on anything in sight. Though more than a few glares were shot their way, they didn't mind, they were enjoying it.

They gathered together after all the luggage was collected. Adressing the group, but more directly Kaili, Georg asked, "What hotel are you staying at??"

Izzy, still a bit disoriented from awakening, answered sleepily, "The really big one.... with lots of windows.... an-and...," "Izz!!!"

"What! Oh, srry, the Hampton Inn...." Everyone just stared at Izz while she recovered from her mental lapse, and burst out laughing.

"Well, we were wondering if you guys would like to go to dinner with us later. We'll be going to a party and we would love it if you all would join us," Tom said, knowing that Emily, Kaili, and Izzy would accept, but was hoping that Shay would also come.

Shay stepped forward and announced, "Well, I guess w-"

Kaili decided to intervene, "Yes, yes, yes, that would be awesome! Sorry, Shay but you are just to dramatic, and it doesn't help that I'm hyper so you need to start making your answers short and to the point, and I"m rambling again, aren't I?" The group giggled.

"Cool, we'll pick you up at six," Gustav concluded. They went their seperate ways, to the hotel to get ready for the date that night.

* * *

**Danke!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**finally a longer chap!!! hope u guys like!**

* * *

"Those girls are really talented. Really great music, something I could listen to on a daily basis," Bill said shutting the laptop. He was looking up some of their music online.

"You listen to all music on a daily basis, Bill, but your right they are really good," commented Georg.

Gustav sat there totally tuned out. Tom was tuning his guitar. Georg was surfing through his phone. Bill just looked at them. They had a date tonight and they were just sitting there. He just simply shrugged it off and left for the bathroom to get ready. No sense in pushing when it will fail miserably, right?

***************************************************************************  
"Come on guys!! We have to get ready!! They'll be here any minute!!!" shouted Kaili from across the hotel room.

"Dude, chill out, we still have another hour and a half. We have plenty of time," said Emily annoyed, pushing Kaili into the bathroom with her clothes to get ready.

"I know, but I just can't wait!" Kaili yelled before the door was slammed shut in her face. Emily giggled, she loved torturing people.  
"POTATOES!!" Izzy yelled randomly in Shay's ear, waking her up. Shay rolled off the couch she was laying upon, hitting the hard ground moaning to herself. She stood up and looked at her twin's "innocent" face.

"Seriously! That is the second time today! Must you do that every time I fall asleep?! I was having a really good dream!"

"Vas isht 'bout T-," Kaili finished spitting the toothpaste in the sink before continuing her question. " Was it about Tom?"

"Ja! He is so damn smexy!!" Shay squealed with exitement; she never squeals about anything. Kaili laughed at her.  
Izzy questioned, "If you like him so much, why are you so harsh?"

"Well, 'cuz, I guess I don't want him thinking he can take advantage of me."

"Well, at least lighten up a bit, you want him to like you," Kaili added in.

"Don't worry, I will."

Kaili walked out of the bathroom, smiling, and twirled around to show off her outfit. A light blue dress with even lighter blue peace signs on the top half of the dress. The rest remained the light blue. She paired it with her navy blue converse; it shouldn't work, but it did. Her make-up was done lightly, with various shades of blue and purple making her blue eyes stand out. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled up into a loose bun. "What do ya'll think??"

"Fine." They were all used to Kaili being very girly-girlish. Just then Emily walked by Kaili in a t-shirt and jeans. Kaili shrieked

Emily looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you crazy Kaili?"

"Actually I think the question is: are YOU crazy?! You can't go on a date in just a t-shirt and jeans, it simply won't do!"

"Well, what am I supposed to go in?? My bra and underwear??" Kaili glared.

"Haha, very funny, now go change into...," she scanned the pile of clothes. "This."

"Fine, mom! Jeez." Emily went into the bedroom to change. Izzy had come out of the bathroom now, fully dressed. She wore a plain, quiet yellow dress with a studded black belt around her waist. Brown eyeshadow lined her eyes. Her strawberry blonde hair was left down.

"My turn!" She spun around while they evaluated her outfit.

"Cool, Izz." That was all Shay said before returning scanning through the pile of clothes.

"Totally awesome Izz! I love it, very nice choice!" yelled Kaili.

"Danke," Izzy thanked her.

Emily walked out of the bedroom and Shay walked in. "Sure took you long enough," commented Shay.

Emily came into view wearing her pale green dress with a darker green jacket. She wore tan flip-flops on her feet. Her green eye make-up matched her outfit perfectly, but her brown eyes also shown brightly. "Beautiful Emm! Love the make-up, too. Normally your to lazy to put it on," mentioned Kaili. Izzy and Emm began talking to each other, ready for tonight. Shay walked out of the bathroom, holding eyeliner in one hand and waving frantically with the other.

"I give up! Make-up officially hates me! ugh!!" she stormed into the bathroom. Izzy, Emm, and Kaili were laughing, but Kaili went to go help her. "NO! I refuse to wear any make-up, it hates me!" Shay screamed.

"Well thats 'cuz you don't know how to apply it. Stop struggling and let me put the freaking mascara on you, your gonna make me poke your eye out," Kaili said struggling to get Shay to stop moving around.

Shay stopped moving, but continued moaning about how it won't look good and that she hates it and it hates her back. "Will you shut up! I'm almost done, and it looks awesome! It totally completes your outfit," Kaili spun Shay around to look in the mirror. "Told ya."

"Shut up-woah, cool!" A light pink covered her eyelids and made her eyes and freckles stand out. It totally made the colors on her black-base, multi-colored, splatter-paint dress stand out. Her black converse accented it perfectly.

"Haha, told ya," Kaili teased.

Just then, there was a knock on the front door. Emily came running into the bathroom announcing that the boys were here. She and Shay both started hyperventilating.

In the other room, the door opens and Izzy says, "Hey guys, come on in."

Bill's voice is heard, saying, "Wow, you look very pretty."

Izzy thanks him, then yells, "Shay! Emm! Kaili! Get out here!"

Kaili looks at her two hyperventilating friends, "And you say I'm the wimp," and skips out to meet the guys. More compliments are heard in the main room.

Emm looks at Shay and says, "Shit, do we really have to? I just want to disappear."

"I'm freaking out to, but Gustav really likes you, so you have to go out there. Here we'll go together."

They start out the door, but before they enter the main room, Emily stops cold. Pulling on her arm, Shay says, "Come on you big baby, get out there."

Emily is pushed into the room and announces, "Oh shit. They can see me now."

"Really? I thought you wear invisible," Kaili said sarcastically. Emily slapped her upside the head as she walked by to sit with Gusti. Shay sat next to Tom nervously.

Tom, oblivious to her nerves, says, "You all look very pretty tonight."

Loosing all her nerves and tension, Shay retorted, "Uh, no, we look damn smexy!"

He laughed. "Yep Sexii Hexii,"

"Sexii Sexii," Bill finished for him. The girls laughed as they all stood up and walked out the door.

*********


	5. Chapter 5

**what do ya'll think??**

*********

"Well, here is the car, go ahead and get in." Tom said, running his hand over his Escalade.

The girls shrieked in exictment. "Are you kidding me! This car is insane! I love it!" Shay guys laughed at their hyperness, and guided them into the car.

Gustav placed his arm around Emily. She blushed uncontrollably. Gustav noticed the time, and said, "Well, I think we should go now." Emily smiled.

Kaili, hating surprises, asks, "So where exactly are we going?" The guys just responded by saying that they will just have to wait and see.

They all enjoyed the comfortable silence as they left for wherever they were heading, except for Izzy. She never could stand the silence.

Shouting, she announced, "Gustav, you look like a turtle." Everyone burst into laughter. Her comment left everyone laughing for five minutes straight. Gustav, although blushing slightly, laughed.

As the laughter subsided, a spark of "brilliance" hit Emily and she said, "Let's play the mixed-up animal game!" The girls cheered in agreement. They boys were just plain confused, and the girls decided to take pity on them and tell them what the game was and how it was played. You begin with an animals body, then add on other body parts from other animals to create a new species.

"I'll start!" yelled Emily. "We'll begin with a horse and I'll add some...um.... Duck's feet! Your turn Gusti!"

"Alright. Um.... an alligators tail," Gustav said. It came out more like a question than a statement. Izzy and Shay laughed simultaneously at his confusion.

Emily, apparently in charge of the game, remembered something rather important, "OH! And Tom, lets try to keep the game PG, nothing perverted please." She earned a satisfying blush from Tom and a glare from Shay.

Unfortunately, Tom was not the one they need to be worried about, because they were soon interuppted by Georg's comment, "Great, now I have to change what I was gonna say." Kaili just continued glaring.

Izzy, while failing miserably at holding back her laugh, says "Maybe we should just wait until we get to wherever to talk, that way, if there are people around, Emily can't find a way to embaress us." Emily just put on a proud smile of accomplishment.

******

Tom's Escalade carefully pulled into the front of a resteraunt. The girls yelled with excitement things like, "Thank God! I was starving!" and "No way! I love this place!" They poured out of the car and into the resteraunt. They seated themselves in a round booth large enough to fit the group of eight. They group sat idly, talking amongst themselves.

Soon, a waitress arrived. "Hello, can I start you off with any drinks?"

The girls looked around at each other, knowing exactly what to do. "Rootbeer please!" they yelled all together. The waitress and the boys laughed. The boys all ordered coke, but at least took turns saying it.

The drinks were brought to their table and as the waitress was taking their meal orders, Tom began licking his lipring and flirting with her. Shay pretended to cough real loud, and as her hand came back down from covering her mouth, she elbowed Tom in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Tom yelled in confusion. Bill laughed at his brother's stupidity. The waitress walked away. Shay would not look Tom in the eyes. Kaili cleared her throat at the end of the table, gaining the attention from everyone at the table. Emily laughed as Kaili pointed to her lip, signaling a lip ring, and a look of realization hit Tom.

He laughed."Oh, your jealous."

"Well, no duh!" retorted Shay.

"Dude! She never stops talking about you! She goes on and on for hours! She loves you!" commented Izzy, who was unable to stay quiet. Shay glared at her twin, but returned her eyes to Tom's face who was, of course, licking his lipring. Emm, Izzy, and Kaili laughed at Shay's giggling.

After the dinner was finished, Tom grabbed ahold of Shay's hand and together they bolted out the door, leaving the others to pay. The group laughed.

They finished paying, and as the six walk out of the resteraunt, they see Shay and Tom standing in front of the Escalade with their faces attached. Bill laughed, he knew Tom always got the girl.

Emily, always prepared to make someone blush, found her first victims of the night. Poking Shay in the arm, and yelling, "Oooh.....," Emily recieved the bird from Shay.

Gustav laughed at Emily, and Kaili punched him in the arm. "Don't encourage her!" she yelled. Georg laughed beside her.

Bill, with his arm around Izzy's shoulder, yelled to the group, "Come on guys! Its getting pretty late, we should probably be heading home." They all piled into the car.

On the way back to the hotel, one of 22 Heartz' songs came on the radio, and the girls sang along with it in perfect tune, much to the guys enjoyment. Soon after though, Emily fell asleep on Gusti's shoulder, not that he minded. Bill and Izzy led the conversation, and Shay and Tom pitched at times. Georg and Kaili were just laughing at them, finding it funny.

They reached the hotel, and Shay got a satisfying revenge on Emily, by rudely waking her up. It also woke up Gustav who fell asleep shortly after Emm did.


	6. Chapter 6

**i wish yall luck on trying to hold ur laffter on this chap, we had a hard time writing it, we laffed so hard, o well..... enjoy!!**

The boys walked the girls up to their hotel room, and they had all randomly regained all their energy, because they were all tired before.

Izz, Emm, and Kaili ran through the door, and began jumping on the bed. They all said, "We are gonna watch a movie, wanna join us??"

Kaili and Emily began simultaneously chanting, "BITTE, BITTE, BITTE, BITTE!"

Shay rolled her eyes, and added in, "They had rootbeer earlier. This is what we call rootbeer rushes, and by the looks of it, its pretty severe. They also had, like five glasses each earlier. It really doesn't look like your getting out of this one."

They agreed, but had one condition: it was a horror movie. They were hoping the girls would get scared and snuggle with them.

Shay rolled her eyes, knowing exactly why a horror film was chosen. She laughed to herself. Tom, at least, would soon find out he was wrong.

Izzy, totally oblivious to the reason, shouted, "YES! THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!"

Emm and Kaili just sat down, wide-eyed. They began shaking their heads with fear on their faces.

Gustav just led Emily over to couch telling her, "It's ok, I'll be here if you get scared." Emily just nodded and sat tensely next to him, wishing the movie was anything but a horror.

Georg attempted to do what Gustav did for Emily, but Kaili grabbed a hold of the barstool next to her. Bill and Izzy who were jumping on the bed just laughed at the two.

Georg eventually pried Kaili of the barstool, because they were all now sitting on the couch watching the movie. Shay and Tom were totally and completely calm during the movie, horrors didn't phase them. Izzy and Bill were way into the movie, almost to the point they were talking to the screen. Poor Georg and Gusti, because everytime a "scary" part came on, the girls would jump and scream. Shay and Tom just laughed everytime the two freaked out. Unfortunately, it happened often.

When the movie was finished, Izzy and Bill were jumping around, wanting to put on another one, and Tom and Shay were just watching the two bounce around. Half-way throught the movie, Kaili and Emm left to get blindfolds and earplugs, so they were currently sleeping soundly on Georg's and Gustav's shoulders.

Izzy and Bill ended up putting on another movie, and the rest of the group fell asleep.

*******

Morning came, and being the early birds that they are, Emily and Gustav woke up first.

They looked around to see the rest of the group asleep. Shay in Tom's arms, almost swallowed by his XXXL jacket. Izzy's head resting on Bill's lap, his hand on her hair. Kaili's head on Georg's shoulder, and his arm around hers. Emily pretended to gag herself at the sight. Gustav laughed.

"This is a perfect setting for a prank, don't you agree?" Emily asked Gustav with a mischeveous smile plastered across her face.

"I have been waiting forever to prank these guys. Ever since the cheez-whiz incident...," replied Gustav.

"Cheese-whiz??"

"Don't ask..." Emily looked around the room, seeing what she would have to work with. She grinned evily.

*********

Izzy sat up and opened her eyes. She sat for a few seconds blinking, why couldn't she see? She screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to understand what was happening. Bill shot up next to her, he too, yelled. Neither of them could see. They stood up, yelling, but quickly fell back down, when they found that they were tied together.

Their screaming had woken up the others. Georg stared at the lamp in his arms and quickly discarded it. He began searching for Kaili who had mysteriously disappeared.

Shay laughed at Tom's face, which was painted with make-up. He just responded with a laugh, and Shay froze. She felt the back of her head, and her hair was braided and her hat that she put on before she fell asleep was missing. She shrieked.

Kaili's voice was heard from underneath a bed. "OW! Scheiße!" she yelled as she attempted to sit up and hit her head. Georg offered his hand to her, but before she could accept it, she was yanked out by Shay. Shay's hat was removed from Kaili's head within milliseconds.

Tom was in a mirror trying to remove his "Barbie" make-up. Shay was attacking her hair. Georg was trying to put the lamp back where it belonged. Kaili was rubbing her head. Izzy and Bill removed their black blindfolds and were untying the ropes on their legs.

Tom looked around the room. He saw the group sitting there, shaken. Except two. Emily and Gustav were in the corner, laughing hysterically at the chaos.

"YOU DID THIS!?" Tom yelled at the culprits. Emily's and Gustav's laughing siezed and they looked at each other. Together they bolted out the door. The six ran out the door after them. They weren't in the lobby, so they went outside. They began searching all over.

"Emily was the best hide-and-seek player I have ever met. I don't know if we'll find them unless they come out willingly," Kaili mentioned, holding an ice pack to her head.

Shay, still furouciosly trying to brush out her hair, mumbled. Izzy translated for her.

"She said, 'We still have to try. I can't believe they ruined my hair!'" Izzy ended with a laugh. They group continued searching.

**********

"This way!!" Emily directed. She and Gustav ran down into a well-hidden ditch. They sat there for at least 5 minutes, catching glimpses of a half-asleep Izzy and Bill, or a furious face of Shay and Tom. Kaili walked by but didn't notice because she was yelling to the group about how Emily was a really good hide-and-seek player. Emily snickered.

The group started moving away, so Emily saw that it was the perfect chance to escape to a tree.

She whisper-yelled to Gustav, "Follow me!" She started out of the ditch.

Gustav quickly pulled her back, "Wait!"

"What's the matter?" Emily asked, impatient to get out of the ditch.

"Where are Tom and Shay?"

"How am I supp- oh, Hey Shay, hey Tom. Please don't kill us." Emily begged. Shay yanked Emily out of the ditch, and Tom pulled out Gustav. Yells were sent back and forth between them as the rest of the group joined them.

Along with the others, the two bands' managers walked in.

"Again, please don't kill us." Emily pleaded as Jost came to stand next to Shay.

"Don't worry, Jost won't allow me to," said Shay, disgusted. "Ain't that right Josty??" Shay questioned.

"Just go inside," he said to Shay. Turning his attention the to the boys, he added, "You guys have photoshoots and interviews lined up for today, so lets go!"

Just then, the 22 Heartz manager, Rachel walked up. "Really girls! I leave you alone for a few hours, giving you a little leash to move a little more freely, and you go tie people up, give boys make-overs, and braid Shay's hair! Which you must have a death wish to do that last one," Rachel yelled.

Kaili, who hates being accused of things, retorted, "It was all Emily and Gustav, not us."

"Whatever, we can deal with that later, we have to go to practice. You can talk to the boys later on today," Rachel finished.

The groups walked off, resuming their yelling.

Rachel said to Jost, "'Sorry about that, they are a little hard to handle sometimes."

"No problem, I have dealt with the boys for many years now. Trust me, you have never seen anybody get drunk so fast, _*cough* Tom *cough*._" Rachel and Jost laughed and walked after the others.

**mwahahahaha!!! wat did yall think of the prank?? review, bitte!**


End file.
